SAO (Sagiri And Onii-chan)
by LoliLover69 2
Summary: things get spicy


Alright let's get this set straight, the cannon of this fanfic is eromanga sensei season 1 and SAO season 1. Okay?

Our story begins with Masamune going upstairs to deliver another meal to Sagiri. When he knocked on the door Sagiri swung it open and hit Masamune in the face because lol running joke. She then dragged him into her room and closed the door. Sagiri then quickly put a Nervegear thing on Masamune's head. He then asked, "Woah, what's going on?" she responded with, "something I've wanted to do for a while Onii-chan." and then put a Nervegear on herself. They were both started to connect to a server.

 _*one fancy transition later*_ They were in a game called, "The Dream Cove" Masamune looked around with confusion, "What's going on here Eromanga Sensei?" Sagiri then said, "I don't know anyone by that name, Onii-chan." She then looked at the ground, put her hand on her shoulder, and said, "Hey Onii-chan." "What is it beautiful little sister that I'm not related by blood to and live with alone?" Sagiri began to blush intensely, "Onii-chan, I-I-I'm in love with you Onii-chan! And I thought since we aren't using our real bodies to-" Masamune cut her off, "Sagiri, I will do anything to please you, you should've told me how you felt earlier!" Sagiri looked Masamune in the eye and said, "A-are you sure you want to do this?" Masamune ensured Sagiri by saying, "You don't know how many times I've busted thinking of you." Sagiri then asked, "What do you mean, Onii-chan?" "I'll show you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" He began to take Sagiri's clothes off. "Hey what are you doing? Is this another one of your lewd thoughts?" Masamune put his hands on Sagiri's shoulders and said, "Well what am I supposed to do, you took me to one of those games with the hentai, and your looking really cute right now." Sagiri looked around and after a moment of thought she said, "Okay Onii-chan, but please keep it a secret."

Then things got real steamy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Masamune unzipped his pants and his buddy popped out, **completely erect** , Sagiri had a shocked expression on her face, "Do you really feel this way about me, Onii-chan? Can I- can I put it in my mouth Onii-chan?" "You don't need my permission to do anything to me you want." Sagiri then opened her mouth and put it in. She began to move her head forward and back, sliding Onii-chan gently, yet briskly. She looked up to see Onii-chan's face and she sped up. Onii-chan tilted his head back and breathed deeply, "You're doing a good job." Sagiri kept going at a very fast pace. Masamune then exclaimed, "Oh, YES! Prepare yourself Sagiri." He then fired off into her mouth, Sagiri fell backwards out of the shock of it. It was too much for her and was all over her face. Sagiri then said, "You let out this much just for me Onii-chan." "Well I really like you too Sagiri, now it's time for me to return the favor." He then pulled off Sagiri's panties and put his tongue into her meat zone. Sagiri gasped and said, "Onii-chan *gasp* that feels really good *gasp*"

then suddenly Kirito broke in through the wall and yelled, "Asuna are you here, where are you!" he looked and saw the incest happening on the floor. He cringed so hard that he froze, and then he started to slowly backed out of the room. He looked to Klein and said, "The boss of this floor is really dangerous, I think we should get reinforcements." Klein then peeked over Kirito and saw the incest, he then ducked down and pulled Kirito down with him. Klein then said, "Yo what if that's Asuna but she got a random character? It makes no sense for a kid that age to be doing that with someone so young. Yui then popped out and said, "Papa I detect Mama is close by so that could be her." Kirito nodded his head and went back into the danger zone, "Asuna is that you?" Sagiri looked and said, "Yes." (Woah woah woah hold it, you aren't gonna do this stupid plot hole covering stuff, so let me explain, Sagiri draws those erotic pictures right, she said she can only draw what she sees, so it's part of future reference. Plot hole, filled. Alright back to the feature presentation you pedo.) Sagiri went on to say, "I wanted to see how it feels, with both holes filled." Klein pulled Kirito back down, "Yo what the oof is up with your girl?" Kirito replied with, "A new world, a new… _experience._ " Klein then jumped up and ran away as quickly as the game engine allowed him. Sagiri got up and exposed her back end to the boys.

They began their intense assault on Sagiri, she was breathing really heavily. "Deeper *gasp* deeper *gasp* deeper Onii-chan! It hurts but feels so good! *gasp*" Kirito began charging his smash attack to full power and used it while blowing his load, then pulled out. Masamune then said, "How's that supposed to show your love, here's how it's done!" he then busted a smash nut and saved his final smash for the right time, after he finished racking Sagiri up to 100% he used the final smash. Sagiri shouted, "OH ONII-CHAN! SO WONDERFUL!" Kirito then said, "Wait, is that your OOFing little sister?" Sagiri said, "I am the little sister, but it's okay for us to do this because we aren't related by blood." Kirito, with a look of utter terror asked how old Sagiri was. "13." Kirito stumbled backwards and logged out of the game.

He awoke in his room surrounded by the FBI, "Sir you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you." Kirito started crying, and said, "I didn't know. Officer I didn't know she was only 13, she said she was Asuna!" The SWAT officer then said we'll see how you feel about dipping your weenie in youngsters when your with your new cellmate, **BIG BUBBA**. As Kirito was being walked out he tried to get Sugu to help him. But she looked away and said, "If you wanted little sister pu$$y you should've asked me."

 _Meanwhile at the incest domain_

"Wow Onii-chan let's do it in real life next time!" she said with a gleeful look. But looked around and saw the FBI surround her Onii-chan. They handcuffs on Masamune and told him, "You're gonna be visiting **BIG BUBBA** as well." Masamune then asked, "Wait, what's so special about this **BIG BUBBA**?" "Kiddo you'll find out when you drop the soap, well, actually he doesn't care if you drop the soap or not." Then the camera panned to the outside of the house like on the sitcoms and you could hear Joel saying "Oh Dios mío." What happened to Sagiri? Idk I'm no law expert.

==To=Be=Continued?==


End file.
